


Wet

by Tyloric



Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> There is kissing. And a shower. And Gibbs on the bottom. 2,200 words of pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodyfandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bloodyfandom).



> The Prompt: "Lucky that my lips not only mumble - They spill kisses like a fountain" - Shakira, "Whenever, Wherever'" 
> 
> Beta read by the awesome **Rose Malmasion** , who offered some wonderful critique. This story switches tenses near the end of the story, as it seemed to make it flow better. I hope that doesn't throw too many people off. :O

Tony was exhausted, and even saying that was putting it lightly. He plopped down into the seat at his desk with a tired sigh. A day of chasing down leads, a good portion of them actually chasing, had left him weary. They were working on a drug bust, and today's leads had been promising, if not physically exerting. You know you're getting close when the people you want to question take off before you can even get a word out.

"Tired already, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked by to his desk.

“Not on your watch, boss,” Tony replied. Even as he said it, however, he let his head rest on his desk. The cool, hard surface was hardly comfortable, but he was too tired to care.

“C’mon, DiNozzo, I’ll drive you home.”

“’m fine,” came his mumbled response.

“You’re too tired to drive, and you’re not sleeping here. Come on.”

Tony groaned.

“Now, Tony,” which was met with another groan, but Tony got up anyway.

Little did Tony know, they weren’t going to his home.

  


**///**   


Gibbs was kissing him against the front door, and boy was he into it. Gibbs' tongue was in Tony's mouth, and it tasted of the bitter black coffee that his boss liked to sip on throughout the entire day. Tony couldn't bring himself to care, because Gibbs was kissing him, and when Gibbs was in a kissing mood, he was also in the mood for other things as well. Suddenly, Tony wasn’t nearly as tired.

As much as he wanted this to continue, they were out in the open, and Tony wasn't much of an exhibitionist... at least not after a day like today. But he also didn't want to ruin the mood either, so he decided to go for the middle ground, "You know," he started, gasping, "I could really use a shower." Gbbs pulled away and for a few moments looked confused, until his brain caught up and that soft, amused smile that Tony loved but didn't get to see nearly often enough appeared. Gibbs took the keys that were still in his hand and unlocked the front door, and inside they went.

They left their coats on the coat rack near the door and went up the stairs at an agonizingly slow pace, Gibbs leading the way. Step by step Tony flirted with the idea of scooting passed Gibbs and heading towards the bathroom on his own, but what would that accomplish?

They finally reached the bedroom, and Tony was already working on his tie while Gibbs kicked off his shoes. He must have looked like he was being frantic, and let’s face it, he probably was, because Gibbs smiled when he turned around. “Got somewhere you need to be, DiNozzo?”

“Yeah, and you’re invited.” Even as the words left his mouth they sounded lame, but Tony was beyond caring. He stepped forward and kissed Gibbs again. It wasn’t a terrible kiss, all things considered, but it was a bit desperate, and Gibbs was pushing Tony away gently a few seconds later.

“We got time, Tony. It’s Friday.”

Was it really? Had Tony really lost track of his days already? “Oh, Right.” But he still didn’t feel any better. This time Gibbs initiated the kiss, and it was slow and deep, and this time it just tasted of Gibbs; a sweet taste with a hint of musk, the smell of his cologne filling his nostrils. It was so sensual and so full of emotion that Tony let out a light moan.

Gibbs reached up and pulled Tony’s tie the rest of the way off, resting his hands on the younger man’s hips and stepped a bit closer. Tony reached up and cupped Gibbs’ neck, pushing deeper in to the kiss, asking for permission to enter Gibbs’ mouth further, and the silver haired man didn’t hold out long against such a request.

Tony let out a sigh through his nose when their erections rubbed against each other through their layers of fabric, and he had to force himself not to grope his boss. Gibbs let his hands leave Tony’s hips to start unbuttoning his shirt. Once the first few buttons were loose, he broke the kiss to move down to Tony’s neck, nibbling at a tender area of skin.

“Boss,” Tony gasped lightly, gripping Gibbs’ shoulders.

“Didn’t you say something about a shower?” Gibbs mumbled against Tony’s neck.

“Old news,” Tony said, trying to coax Gibbs on to the bed.

“I’d love a shower,” he teased and the younger man groaned again as Gibbs led him in the direction of the bathroom. When they got inside, Gibbs let go of Tony to move to the shower, much to Tony’s dismay. Gibbs started a warm spray of water and started to undress in front of him. Tony froze in place, watching in fascination.

First went the shirt, which Gibbs didn’t bother to unbutton, and just slipped it over his head. Despite his age, the man stayed in remarkable shape. His pecs and abs were clearly defined on with a coating of silver hair. His biceps bulged without making him look too buff, and his broad shoulders made him appear bigger than he actually was. Next went his belt and pants, which he simply let drop to the floor, revealing unsurprisingly muscular legs. He wore black boxers, which he discarded quickly enough. Gibbs was a beautiful, beautiful man.

And there he was, standing in front of Tony in all his glory, completely naked. No shame, no hesitation, no words. Just complete relaxation and trust in his movements.

Gibbs gave him that smile he loved so much. “Coming?” He slid open the shower door and stepped under the spray of water.

For a moment, Tony was speechless, but then he began to undress as if his life depended on it. Shirt, socks, pants, boxers, all gone in a matter of second, but when he stepped over to the shower, he hesitated. Something in his brain clicked, and he felt something close to anxiety. He couldn’t put his finger on why; he and Gibbs had had sex before, but those had been quick, I’ve got blue balls and I need help fucks. This was… this was something close to romantic, and in an equally short moment, he decided he could live with romantic, and stepped in to the shower.

The warm water sent shivers down his body as his tense and aching muscles relaxed under the heat. He stood there a moment, closing his eyes, letting the water go to work. Then there was a hand around his dick, and his eyes snapped open to find Gibbs inches away from him, moving in to fill the gap, pressing another kiss against his lips.

Gibbs hand was big and firm and the teasing strokes he was giving Tony were some of the best sensations he had ever experienced. He had to fight to not thrust up into the ministrations. Gibbs’ erection was pressed snuggly up against Tony’s thigh, and he moved to return the favor, causing Gibbs to let out a startled moan.

This kiss was fevered as they were finally getting to the good bits; all teeth, tongue and saliva. Tony used his free hand to cup one side of Gibbs’ face, trying to deepen the kiss, while also giving in to the endless stroking and thrusting in to his hand. Gibbs must have more self-control than him as his lower regions remained utterly still.

Gibbs broke the kiss again and started trailing kisses down Tony’s neck and chest, letting his lips slide against his flesh. When he reached his nipples he took one in his mouth and gave it a light pinch with his teeth, causing Tony to throw his head back and moan as his nerve endings lit up. The older man’s hand left his crotch to start running his hands over Tony’s abs, stopping to play with his navel briefly before working over to grasp his thighs and buttocks, giving both a tender squeeze. The kisses traveled slowly down, until they reached his prick again, and Gibbs, who was now on his knees, gave the head a tender lick and Tony was so taken by surprise that he nearly came right there.

Gibb’s tongue traveled down the underside of his cock, grazing tender flesh. Gibbs’ face was wet and shining and utterly gorgeous and Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away from what he was seeing. His tongue traveled back the way it came and over the head again and Tony shuddered, before he slowly began to work the organ into his mouth.

Tony had to grip the side of the shower door and bite the down on the inside of his lip to keep from moaning yet again. Gibbs mouth was hot and wet in a way the shower water could never be, and it was… amazing.

Gibbs slowly took him in his mouth, inch by inch, until his mouth could hold no more. He started using his tongue to massage the organ, rubbing it, coaxing it. After a few minutes Tony reaches his limit of endurance. “Jesus Christ, Boss.” Tony moaned, and he bucked his hips a bit without meaning to, and Gibbs gagged.

  


**///**   


“Easy,” the man says, pulling off but he’s smiling. Gibbs stands back up and presses his lips back up against Tony’s for a slow kiss, pushing their crotches together and grabbing Tony’s thighs. Tony grinds his thighs against Gibbs, trying to create as much friction as possible, tremors of pleasure shooting up his spine, and Gibbs moans into the kiss.

Gibbs pulls away again, and the words that come out of his mouth are words Tony will never, ever forget, “Do you want to be on top?” Tony’s eyes widen into saucers, and his jaw drops an inch. Was he hearing this right? Was his sex-soaked brain processing those words correctly?

Tony just stares at Gibbs for a good ten seconds, taking in his wet form, the look in his eyes, eyes full of trust, the shower water cascading down their bodies cooling slightly. As he presses his lips against Gibbs’ heatedly, he can feel the stray tear fall out of one eye.

“Guess that’s a yes?” Gibbs laughs, and they’re kissing again. Gibbs turns around eventually, and Tony wraps an arm around his midsection, his other hand teasing the hole between the older man’s cheeks.

“You sure?” he asks Gibbs hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” comes the reply with no hesitation. Tony teases the ring of muscle in circles with his middle finger a bit, before very slowly working it in. Gibbs hisses, but otherwise says nothing. Inside of Gibbs feels like an inferno, it’s so hot. It’s difficult to describe the feeling; velvet comes close, maybe silk? It felt amazing. He wiggls the finger a bit and couldn’t help but smirk a bit when Gibbs tenses around him.

“Easy now,” Gibbs breathes, and Tony kisses the back of his neck. He adds a second finger, stretching the hole a bit. Tony continues to feel around, exploring, wanting to trace every inch of the sensitive inner flesh, and Gibbs gives himself away by ever so slightly thrusting back against Tony’s fingers. He adds a third finger, stretching the man further. This time, Gibbs groans.

“You okay?” Tony asks.

“Been a while.” Tony spreads out his fingers, stretching even further and Gibbs surprises him by saying, “Damn, that’s good.”

The younger man can’t help but laugh. And then the moment comes where Tony thinks Gibbs is ready, and he removes his fingers and replaces them with him crotch, just barely adding pressure to Gibbs’ entrance. “Last chance to back out.”

“Get on with it, DiNozzo,” Gibbs growls, and Tony slowly presses forward. The heat that surrounds Tony’s manhood is unreal; it’s tight, very tight, and it does indeed feel like velvet. He bites down lightly on Gibbs’ shoulder, wrapping a hand around the other man’s erection.

“So tight,” Tony can’t help but breath out, and he’s already slowly retreating from the warmth of Gibbs. When only the had remains inside he slowly starts back in, and begins to build a rhythm of jacking off his boss and fucking him. Gibbs is moaning, despite his obvious best efforts not too.

Tony slides in and out, picking up pace a bit, the water aiding as their lubricant. Where the stream of water is hitting Tony on the back is starting to go numb, but he can hardly care because he’s fucking Gibbs, and Gibbs is letting him.

Now when Tony enters Gibbs there is a light slapping noise, unheard by both of them. Gibbs is gritting his teeth, both of them panting in ecstasy and pleasure.

In no time at all, Gibbs is coming. “Shit,” he moans as he climaxes, his come splattering against the back of the shower. In turn, all the muscles in his body tense up as wave after wave of pleasure wrack his body, and this tension is enough to send Tony of the edge, and he’s spilling in to the man he admires most in the world. The feeling is nearly enough to make Tony go to his knees, the pleasure is so intense. After a few moments, after their orgasms have subsided, Tony pulls out.

Gibbs turns around, and pulls Tony in for a kiss. This kiss is different than the rest of them, this one clearly says “thank you”.

“Now,” Gibbs says, “to get cleaned up. For real, this time.”

Tony just laughs.

 

 

_Fin_

  



End file.
